What Next, My Love?
by russian winters
Summary: Latest Chapter: Riza visits Katrina, then Roy in the hospital after his injuries during a rendezvous with their unknown enemy. The "Things," "Shapeshifters," or whatever you prefer to call them are on the move. Roy's hurt, so who's in command? Guess who! Cover Image: My own art. Find me at platipii..
1. The Letter

**Chapter One: The Letter.**

**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

The dim light seemed to float over her head as she shoveled the piles of papers around her wooden desk, signing things, and filling out forms for the military. It was almost endless, but she finally finished her stack. As for the rest of her comrades, they were sleeping or drooling over their own paperwork. Riza stood up abruptly, looking around and eyeing her men that were slacking off. Her strict demeanor easily traveled to them and the ones who weren't sleeping were now nudging the ones who were. Whispers were thrown around the room, but the Colonel seemed not to notice as he stared off out the window with vacant eyes. Riza glared at Roy for a moment as he was still turned around, but eventually turned on her heel with a sigh. Falman watched her, closely examining her every move until her body turned the corner tensely. This wasn't their Riza, that was for sure.

"Who's on their period…?" Havoc muttered, thrown off by her rigorous body language. She might as well have shot them down with her deadly glowering.

Breda punched Havoc's shoulder portentously. "Havoc, don't say shit like that. She could be listening still!" He winked.

Falman scowled at them. Were they seriously this warped? Obviously something was wrong. Hawkeye never acted like this. Never. And what the hell was Roy doing?.. Staring off into space. Like always. Jesus. The warrant officer whistled at his boss to gain his attention. No response. Not even a little movement. "Mustang, sir!"

Roy faltered a little, turning with a bored expression - perhaps not bored. He just seemed a bit worn, despondent even. "Yes, Falman?" he asked, voice low.

"Sir, if I may interject between you and your… inattentiveness… Visit Hawkeye. There's something wrong."

Roy's solemn silence and turning back to the window was the only reply he got before Havoc chirped in, muttering, "If he wants his head bitten off."

* * *

Riza carried her documents quite snugly to her chest and strode through the hallways of Central Headquarters. Today, particularly, she wasn't in the best mood. Most of the time, she'd remind everyone to keep up, but today she was using her deadly stares and her strict movements of the body to show them that they need to get their bodies in gear or she was most likely going to go insane. Currently, Riza was burning inside, full of anger, anxiety, and fear. She had received the letter today that she'd be changing stations, and moving North to Briggs, but she still couldn't explain why she was taking out all the anger on her friends... No. The answer was waiting in lines of the papers that sat at home…

As soon as she got home, - when she did, anyhow - she couldn't tell if she was going to break down in tears, or throw fists of rage at the walls. All she could do to remain calm. Keep her emotions out of her duty to her country and commanding officer and stay still. Very still…

Dropping off the parchment, the Lieutenant left the building quietly without a word. Those her saluted her on her way out, she nodded to gravely. What was she going to do? Riza's job was to protect him, she couldn't bare to leave him. She knew that her undeveloped feelings were love for him, but she denied it all the same. Could she even imagine living without him? A year or two she confessed, during their battle with Envy, that she didn't want to live without him... He had asked her what she would do without him, when and if she shot him. _"I have no desire to keep on living care-freely by myself. When the war is over, I will erase the flame alchemy that spreads madness...I will erase my entire body from this world..." _Her body shivered as the thought she had once spoken ran through her head. It was all true, though. She didn't want to go anywhere without him - nor did she want the secrets of the disaster on her back to become real. The traces of red ink in her skin were light, but adamant, refusing to disappear completely.

As Riza stepped out of the building, and walked across the parking lot, she retrieved her car and sat there for a moment before even getting out the keys. Her mind was set on one thing. Staying with the Colonel: protecting him from danger. God knows what he danger he'd get into even with the Homunculi gone. She almost lost him the day poor Havoc lost the ability to even stand; however, with the Philosopher's Stone in hand, the reversed the effect, thank god. She couldn't deal with the fact that he would be prone to so many hazardous things… The anguish she felt that day was not to be repeated. And she wanted to. But she couldn't… Not with her rapid absence in place.

Her hands shakily stuffed the keys in the ignition, and her hands gripped the wheel with frustration. Before she knew it, her eyes were being invaded by tears and her body shook. Why couldn't she take it calmly like anyone else would? There'd be frowns of distaste, but no one would be crying over it, right? It was just her overreacting. Just her…

When she began to sniffle, Riza finally began to realize where she was once again, having been thrown into a pensive, but sentimental state. She was abashed at herself for letting her emotions take over so carelessly and easily. Hadn't she survived the fighting in Ishval? Wasn't she the one who endured being parentless for so long? How could she be crying now?...

Riza finally gained control of herself and started up the car once more before driving off, wiping away her tears. It didn't take long to get home as she reached got to the other side of town. Her apartment was only down the block and she could imagine that Hayate was waiting by the door like usual, ready for his evening walk. The Lieutenant parked her vehicle carefully in between two other automobiles and shut off the rumbling engine. She opened the car door and brought her two guns and one rifle, cradling them impeccably in her arms.

As suspected, Hayate was waiting patiently at the door. Riza bent down, laying her firearms aside, and pulled him into a shaky hug. The small Shiba Inu whimpered, feeling her crestfallen disposition around him. He licked her cheek in attempt to comfort her and Riza stroked his fur, which was, perhaps, more reassuring than his fruitless effort. Eventually, she let him down, knowing he'd get restless, even if he knew that she was feeling a range of painful emotions. "I'll be back, Hayate," she whispered softly, in a dispirited tone. Hayate barked in response as she left the room and headed off to take a shower.

The warm water trickling down her skin let her stress disperse for just a few moments. Her hands ran through her hair, darkened with dampness, as she washed, feeling relieved. It was only until Riza turned off the faucet after a good four or five minutes did the feeling run away from her. It wasn't like she had much of a choice anyways. She wasn't too keen on running up the water bill.

Wrapping a towel around her chest, she dried her hair and waist down with a different one until she was dry enough to throw on a pair of sweat pants without getting them drenched.

In the background Hayate was yapping at someone at the door, so Riza hurried out, drying off the rest of her body as quickly as she could. "I'm coming!" she said loud enough for the person waiting to hear. She threw on a black t-shirt that covered the nasty scars covering her back, the remainder of her father's flame alchemy. His work from over the years. A secret kept between, her and Roy.

The towel she was using was around her shoulders, but she threw it over on across a chair and decided that she'd tend to it later. The blonde peeked to see who it was and sure enough, it was Roy. The Colonel she so dearly loved. How was she going to say this? Perhaps the news was already sent and he knew…

He had been gazing off at the other end of the hallway, but he looked up, almost as if he was surprised that she even opened the door. It wasn't even a second after, however, that his facial expression became calm again. "Hawkeye." He said coolly, almost questioning her as if it wasn't her name, and she nodded.

It was probably almost an hour since she left the office and everyone was most likely gone now. Riza widened the door and actually, quite sheepishly let him in. Roy looked around for a moment, eyes placid instead of his usual flirtatious and demanding glint, then she led him to the leather couch by the coffee table where another recliner sat across from it. Roy sat in the single chair, and Riza positioned herself at the far edge of the couch. He looked at her with soft eyes, knowingly. Obviously, Falman had told him about her unusual behavior before he left the office, himself. Riza's stomach squirmed nervously. How many times had he been here when he had gotten drunk? She couldn't count them...

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, Roy spoke with an innocuous tone, trying to act as if he didn't know. "You seemed... off, today, Lieutenant.. Is there something wrong?" The I-don't-know-what's-going-on face. Of course, he knew. He had the damned letter at his own small rental. However… it was ripped in half and used as a starter for his fireplace as he had been in a foul mood as soon as he saw the words, "Letter of Deployment".

Riza cringed at the words _'something wrong_'. Of course, there was. She sighed softly, and got up only to walk to the kitchen and rummaged through four or so papers. Two of them were paid bills, one was an advertisement that she usually threw away by now, but the other was the one she only dared to look at when she had to. Taking this one, she dragged herself back to the table. The document inside had been roughly stuffed inside the envelope, but it , was only lightly wrinkled. The date at the top read 04.28, and today was May, the sixth. She had left it off for so long, and it was eating her from the inside out.

She offered the paper, but Roy shook his head, eyes lowered. "I know what that is. I'd rather not look at it, Lieutenant." His eyes lost their saddened look and turned fiery and taunting.

Riza looked down sadly. "Sir…" she said softly, melancholy in her voice. She bit her lip. What next? Was he going to burn the parchment in her hands? If Riza had that power and had a chance to abuse it, that was what she'd do. She couldn't run away from this. If she retired from the military, anyways, she wouldn't be able to protect Roy. Either way, she was stuck. Their partnership was coming to an end, but perhaps, even if they did part, she'd still be Roy's most trusted subordinate. Always. Riza almost let a whimper escape, but she held it back just in time so that Roy stood up, getting ready to depart again.

He cleared his throat, becoming orderly again. "I haven't really stated my purpose for my… visit. Lieutenant... Would you mind meeting me fifteen minutes before your shift...?" Riza looked up, slightly bewildered in her own mind, but nonetheless showing her reserved and devoted side. "I'm always there fifteen minutes earlier, sir."

The brunette smiled softly, his onyx orbs glistening meaningfully, "But, of course, I'm never there fifteen minutes before," he said calmly before walking back to the door. "Please excuse me, Lieutenant..." he said quietly, but Riza could detect a tone of bitter sadness there. "Have a good night's sleep." he finished.

Before she knew it she was all alone with Hayate again. She looked back down at her lap. "You too, Roy..."


	2. A New Shade Of Feelings

**Chapter 2: A New Shade Of Feelings.**

**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

Roy lazily pulled himself out of bed, and surprisingly, he was earlier as promised. He ate his toast and eggs for breakfast, brushed his teeth, didn't comb his ebony hair because he didn't need to tend to that. He preferred it a little messy. The ladies liked it that way. Only did he brush it back when it was a formal occasion. Like a wedding... Or a funeral.

Mustang pulled on his cottony, blue button-up shirt, his military coat, pants, and finally the shiny black boots. Almost ready. Just to get out of the house and into the car. Roy wasn't going to go against his promise. It was more of a challenge to him since he was usually five minutes late or so everyday. It was a cool morning, so Roy grabbed his dark gray coat and shrugged into it, holding onto his sleeves so they didn't get stuck along the way. _Now_, he was ready to go.

Trudging out of the slightly messy house, he drove down to Central Headquarters.

Riza was just beginning to hop in her car, starting the engine, and driving off. Last night, she was not able to give Hayate his usual evening walk because of last night's unexpected visitor, so Riza had promised Hayate he'd get a walk today and tomorrow instead to make up for it. Like normal days of work, she had her hair up in a clip, her full uniform, and her sniper rifle and two guns in the backseat. Now, she just wanted to make the best of her last few days since she'd be leaving on Friday. Today was a Tuesday. Three more precious days with him until... That. At last, she reached the Headquarters and she slid out of the car, carrying only her own dead weight. Riza entered the building, saluted the higher-ups that passed by, and was saluted by lower ranked military personnel in return. Finally, she was able to make it into Roy's office where her team worked everyday unless they were sent on their normal, insane missions that involved serial killers, murderers, and other things.

The door opened, and waiting, amazingly, was the Colonel, staring out the window, waiting for his subordinate. Riza's heart leaped. It had been a while since they were alone. Last night was an exception since it was only short talk and he was there for a just few minutes, but now they had a full half an hour probably before anyone would come. Roy turned and smiled, and Riza continued in. "Sir, was there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked calmly, timid in secret. Riza was almost completely sure it was about the letter and being transferred, but still wasn't absolutely sure. It might be like 'I need to find a new personal assistant,' because to him, she might as well be one with all the backing up and getting him out of trouble she did. From paperwork to saving his ass, she had it covered. Now who was going to replace such a person?

Roy walked to Riza so that they were almost eye-to-eye, putting a hand on her cheek. "You do know that no one will ever be able to replace you, right?… I will find a way to get you back no matter what, Lieutenant" Riza blushed as his hand touched gently against her face, breathing in his scent. Roy tilted up her chin and leaned in and let their lips touch mildly at first, but in time it was a full-fledged kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and explored it, creating a new shade of feelings between them. Both of them knew that they loved each other more than the other could imagine, but never before did either of them think that they would ever get this far. Riza's hands were at her side first, but they slowly moved up so that they locked around his neck. His body was pressed against her's, meshed perfectly together like the teeth of gears. There was something warm between them that he and her could feel even if they were apart. And as they were further away, the bond was stronger.

Before, she was in such shock to feel him that close to her, her eyes had widened, but they slowly closed. It was a feeling that left her almost gasping for air. Riza let her hands run through his dark hair, while his caressed her back. Were they meant to even be this close? Wasn't it forbidden for relationships to intertwine within the military? This, this here, would get them both discharged... And Roy's dream would be ruined. Riza would be no use to him in his future unless they were... Married, but she didn't want to think that far, even if she truly did love him more than she could state in words... If any relationship occurred, they could not be just subordinate and commander and the army didn't tolerate that sort of riff-raff, considering it would get into the way.

Riza pulled back unexpectedly and turned, blushing. "Sir, I'm sorry.. Our affair c-could interfere with your future as Führer." she managed to gulp that down at least.

This was almost expectant of her - to pull away and mention his future or dreams. He came first in the relationship, as always, according to Riza. Why couldn't she be first for once? Though Roy knew it wasn't just for him, it was for both of them and the sake of not losing their jobs. It paid pretty well for single people like themselves, but as you reached higher up, you would be able to provide for more. For family. For each other. Roy turned her head and made her look back at himself. "Promise me. That you will be back. Here at Central." Her amber eyes avoided his dark ones as she looked down, leaving just a tinge of blush left from before. Roy continued on before she answered herself, "You once said 'Don't go where I can't follow', do the same for me."

Riza's eyes darted back his, she was quite shocked to see that he remembered such a thing... Though she never did forget. She vowed to follow him long ago as well. 'If that's your wish, then even into hell.'

Quotes. Quotes from their past. Life. A thing full of vows never meant to be broken, but would be in the future.

"Roy Mustang, I love you. I would take a hundred thousand bullets for you and somehow manage to be by your side. Lover or not." At this, Roy smiled softly and kissed the top of her head pulling her into a hug. "I would do the same, Riza Hawkeye. I love you from the very bottom of my pitiful heart."

* * *

That was the day the two of them made their vows. Their vows of not only love and friendship when they were parted from one another, but when they were together that they would stay trustful and loyal as well. Though they hadn't admitted this love until now, Riza and Roy had always been infatuated behind quiet eyes. A relationship that did not rely on words, but on actions from the heart. Comforting one another when disaster struck, pulling through to keep up, and never leaving the other behind. This was true love. This was the love of the legendary Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye.


	3. Snowy Oddity

**Chapter Three: A Snowy Oddity.**

**A ROYAI STORY.**

It was hard... Harder than she thought it would be. Briggs was a cold, ferocious territory, she did not doubt that. But the code was a lot easier here than Central. Everyone was more laid back here, but in the South it was paperwork. The main rule here was survive or be left behind. Survival of the fittest. No one wants to be left behind especially in a climate like this. The mountains made the temperature freezing and below almost constantly, but luckily, since she had earned her place as a Lieutenant back South, she did not have to scrape the icicles off the ceilings like Falman had once. Bradley had been long gone... For three years. Three years of the most peace they'd had in a long time. There had been a few controversies on whether the military should keep Ishval under control, but with the help of Roy, they were influenced not to. Just like he had promised. Marco gave him the Philosopher's stone to help him get back his eyesight (and Havoc, his legs) making him promise that he'd strive to the top in order to reverse the Ishval policy.

Roy was finally a General. Riza knew that at his high power as an officer he would be targeted or would be a likely candidate to be so. It always worked that way. Riza, during the days of terror, when the homunculi ruled Ametris, studied how they did things. Their movements and plans were very suspicious and tricky, but she found a way around them during different times. Other times she was stuck on the spot like when Gluttony was just about to devour her whole. Ominous moments she hated to think of, really... Shaking it away, she continued walking. But the thing that made her smile about that was... Roy was able to save her and no one else really . Fuery couldn't do anything. Hayate made a small difference by biting the large creature, but even so, she was glad that he was there to protect her. If he hadn't been there, well... she wouldn't be exactly whole when they found her. Rest in pieces?

Speaking of Hayate, the pup was left in Central with the guys. Now, she really was alone... She hoped he was doing well. Roy promised to take care of the pup… Major General Armstrong would sometimes say 'hello' or give her regards, but otherwise the Queen's snowy fortress was not an ideal place for Riza to live. In fact, she'd rather live in the desert region of the Ishvallans... then again, she'd most likely tear apart of guilt. Seeing all of them living like they did. The homunculi may have started it, but the Ametrisians carried it on. They were just as guilty as anyone else.

At last, she reached the top of the fort. You could see the border between Ametris and Drachma from here. The snow seemed almost endless... But up North, well, it pretty much was. There was a few footsteps behind her, the clack of heels most likely, and Riza turned at attention, knowing it was General Major Armstrong. The eldest sister of the Armstrong family and the heir to the house. Her lips were tight, her eyes lowered to the woman in front of her - who was saluting in her presence. "You asked if I could meet you here at two in the afternoon, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" she inquired, waving her hand, showing that her newest subordinate may stand at ease.

Riza nodded solemnly, "Yes, sir. I, in the result of my inferiority, had no authority to decline the repositioning of my station and was sent here. Nor do I know why I was sent, but I do know that there _is _something... Someone, maybe… Behind it all." It took her a moment to finish her sentence.

Armstrong looked at her with narrowed eyes, "And so you're saying," she asked with the wave of her hand.

Riza continued, "I'm asking if I, with the help of your superiority, can be moved back to Central with my team so I can figure who's doing it and why." Her eyes were stern, but focused.

Oliver only smiled and turned, walking away. Riza's heart stopped for a moment until she spoke with a mild-mannered tone. "You, Lieutenant Hawkeye, have a lot of guts even to ask to speak to me alone. I admire that, Miss. However, I don't see any benefit in my stance."

Riza smiled for a moment. "Though, there really isn't that much benefit in your case, I can always cause Roy a little more trouble. There's also a chance that, when and if you'd be able to play your part, you'd be promoted to a higher rank." She smiled only lightly, knowing her offer to cause Roy pain would make her tingle in glee. It gave her so much satisfaction for unknown reasons, but it was worth it. Riza knew that Roy would never let Oliver pass him up on getting his dream spot, but she would at least like to imagine his face if she ever did.

"At least, giving him a sour face is something I can find pleasure in. Hmm.. If you were a different soldier, I don't think I'd give you a big break like this, Hawkeye, but I admire you loyalty to the Colonel, anyhow. Consider yourself repositioning in process," she finished, still never turning back to Riza as she began to continue walking back to her office.

She did it. Riza had persuaded the Queen. Almost wanting to jump up in joy for the fact that she would be joining back with her crew, a grin appeared on her face lightly. Finally. A few months were hardly two days in the military, however it seemed so long since she saw his face.

Riza decided that she were to surprise them. Though she wasn't one for surprises, or really doing them, in fact, Riza knew that they most likely wouldn't find out that she'd be going back even if Armstrong notified Central. Central being Central, would not likely give any notice to her team until the actual day or two before her arrival. Maybe they wouldn't even tell them that it'd be her. The secretary could just tell them that a soldier was going to join their crew in the first place, so all in all, it didn't matter. All that did was that she was going home... Home again, home again.

Looking out from the top of the Fort, she stared down at the hills of snow, wondering if they'd ever melt. Summer was here of course, but it was still a white snowy land. She was just happy that she wouldn't have to look at this dreary expanse of white any longer…

Roy moaned and threw his head against the table. "Another damned replacement for Hawkeye? That last one killed us all, didn't he, Havoc?" The Colonel questioned his subordinate while he stared at the door waiting sourly for the next chapter of hell they were going to be thrown into. Any minute now, a new freaking heathen would show up and try and force them into work. Without the homunculi causing trouble or any little murder scenes popping up, there wasn't much mayhem to look over so it was just boring paperwork. Signature after signature… It was driving him insane!

Roy looked back over at Jean as he nodded as he took a puff from his lit cigarette. "Captain Gerald was not someone to mess with if it wasn't for his fear … well, uh, his 'severe allergies' of dogs. As soon he saw Hayate the next day, he ran out of the room. Just like Breda..," At this Havoc chuckled and looked at Riza's partially empty seat where the Shiba Inu laid snoozing quietly while the men chattered. "No one can keep us in line like her…"

That was the last thing he said before there was a tapping on the door. Firm and quiet, but certainly noticeable. Fuery sighed with Roy, and Breda, Falman, and Havoc's eyes darted towards the noise. "Come in," Mustang murmured just loud enough so that whoever was around the side could hear.

But that's just when everyone's eyes lit up. Right as the door creaked open and showed her. That blonde that always was there until recently when those bastards took her away... And she was back. Amber eyes and all.

"HAWKEYE!" Everyone yelped in complete surprise, excluding Roy, but that never did hide all of their joy.

The men leaped out of their seats and went up to welcome her back. Breda came up with a hug, Kain did the same while Falman gave her a handshake and Jean pat her on the back.

"Good to have you back; We missed you so much; There's no one better than you; It was hell!; Murder with all the replacements!"

These were the remarks that fled around the office. All that there was left was Mustang, waiting patiently in his seat with a pleasant smile. Riza wanted to cry so bad… She longed to cling onto Roy and feel his arms wrap around her body. Then she'd feel safe again. But then again, there was something lurking in the military that they were soon going to face and she wouldn't be as safe. Sooner or later... I mean, yeah, she had a Flame Alchemist with her, but he was so reckless and such a hothead sometimes…

For now though, she was just going to focus on her comrades. Her friends. Riza missed them so much. Especially him. It was charming to know that _he_ was making way across the room to her, as she was doing the same for Roy. The two met, keeping their forbidden relationship quiet. She watched his dark eyes look at her's longingly and he shook her hand formally… Then came the sudden hug.

Riza felt like she was going to melt. The warmth was amazing, but they couldn't stay like this for long. It was just a regular hug like what Breda and Fuery had given her… Who was she kidding! Roy parted themselves and he pat her shoulder with a smile, "Welcome back, Lieutenant." She only nodded with the brightest beam she could give off. Afterwards, when everyone was done greeting her and welcoming her back, then came the questions about her trip and why she went and such.

"Was… _she_ harsh?" Kain wondered with a shiver, adjusting his glasses while he waited for a reply.

"General Armstrong is the reason I'm back… I owe her very much for doing this for me." she said with slight hesitation. But all in all, she was extremely grateful for transferring her back. Then came the next question.

"What was it like in Briggs?" Breda had asked, unwrapping a sandwich which she couldn't blame him for since it was lunch time and she was delaying everyone from getting to eat. She felt her own rumble in protest.

"An icebox." Riza replied coolly, getting goose bumps under her uniform.

Everyone laughed at her anxiety and she just went along with a smile. Normally, she wouldn't do this, but Riza was back. At last. Home… Hayate was at her legs and she stroked his fur as she conversed with the guys. Roy was unusually silent, probably thinking at the moment. Havoc noticed this and swirled around in his swivel chair and wondered aloud, "Chief, what you thinking about? You're dead silent." Breda looked at him and waved a hand in his face, "Maybe he _is _dead." Roy smacked his hand away a little annoyed, but hardly. Everyone in this room acted like a ten-year old with an exception of Riza and the dog. Mustang sighed and turned to the window. "I was just thinking about who did this and why. Last time it was military and homunculi separating us to take away my confidence and resources, but that really didn't work. We found a way around that… I just want to know who… or what is working against us and why." Havoc nodded with a puff of his cigarette, "Yeah, sometimes I wonder why these ninnies think they can destroy us. Dumb asses, I can tell you that."

But then Fuery piped in, "Or devious masterminds. You never know."

"A mastermind can be a retard. That "Father" dude wasn't too smart for messin' with us, but he sure had some tactics and plot coming around," Havoc retorted. Kain only nodded solemnly remembering the Promised Day. Father had tried overthrowing their world and reaching further than that. Becoming a God himself and a perfect being… To know everything. He had almost killed around two-thirds of the Ametrisian population if it wasn't for Hohenhiem redirecting the souls of each and every person with those of lost souls of Xerxes. And Edward for defeating the Father… Everyone chipped in to make it happen and peace was regained little by little. Alphonse gave up his body so Ed could win so in turn Edward received his arm back. In the end, after Father was defeated, Al regained his body back when Edward gave up his Alchemy. And with the Philosopher's Stone Marco gave to Roy, they got his eyesight, and Havoc his legs. That was a day they celebrated every year now. Like Ametris's own special holiday. This year it would be the fifth anniversary of that day.. And it was just a couple of months away too.

The blonde looked out the window and watched the clouds for a moment. Those snowy looking clouds… Now at least she knew what Falman felt when he transferred. And more. Her head turned back to the men who were getting ready to scarf down some grub. "Stomach's screaming at me… One of your sandwiches will satisfy it, Breda." Havoc slowly and cautiously moved his hand where the two laid and he grabbed it. Of course, he slapped it and Jean whined, lighting another cigarette in response. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her's out of a plastic bag and threw it at his head. The comical tears came in as he thanked her, hugging her boot. 'Idiot…' she thought, smiling on the inside. "Go eat, Havoc." she commanded. Her subordinate puckered his lips as if he ate something sour and he glared at the sandwich with hungry eyes, "What about you?" he murmured, flicking off the charred end of his cig onto an ash bowl. "I ate on the way here so I'm not hungry," she lied and leaned against the wall before returning to her own seat and polishing her gun. "If you say so, Lieutenant." he mumbled and took a munch.

This continued until late with them celebrating, drinking at a bar around the corner, and conversing there. It was around eight when everyone finally decided to leave… a little loopy. Fuery, Falman, and Breda walked home in the same direction so they had that covered. Jean said he was going to have his current girlfriend, Gina, pick him up after he called her. Before they left, the guys bet how long he'd be able to keep her his without Roy or another man interfering. Fuery bet a week, Falman five days, and Breda bet two. "You guys are sooooo damned mean. You're just jealous of me, because Gina's mine." he wobbled to the door, intoxicated and waited for his ride to come. The only one who wasn't drunk and decided that it was her duty to take care of her men, was Riza, of course. She wasn't much of a fan anyways. Finally, his ride came, and the other three decided to go home, leaving Riza and a drunk Roy behind.

She looked at his eyes as he smiled for no particular reason. "You know what, Riza? I can't feel my head.." he bubbled. Hawkeye shook her head and picked up Roy by the arm, locking their's. "You're in no condition to stay alone, sir… You can sleep in my bed, and I on the couch.." she murmured with an exasperated tone. He always had the weirdest, yet the best timing in doing things… Damned, Colonel. Why did she have to love him? Riza let her eyes fall onto his head as she dragged him out of the bar that they had been at and into his car. "I think you had one too many, Mustang." she mumbled and began her way home.


	4. The Visitor

**Chapter Four: The Visitor.**  
**A ROYAI STORY.**

Roy awoke with a massive hangover, his head throbbing violently. He pulled himself up out of his bed where he had been left the previous night. The memories of last night were vague and scarce, but he remembered two things: Riza and drinking. Jeez. He hoped he didn't say anything stupid in that timeframe, or he'd have to apologize over something utterly hopeless.

He sighed lightly to himself, scratching his head. Maybe he'd call in sick today.. And he wouldn't have-

The phone in his apartment was now ringing obnoxiously, pursuing to create an even more painful headache. Roy growled and half-walked, half-ran to the phone with heavy feet, "Wha-," He almost forgot to be formal, but he corrected himself immediately, "Colonel Mustang speaking."

After a mere ten seconds of talking to the receptionist, he knew that there wouldn't be any time off today. Someone… special to him was at Headquarters. He'd have to be there quickly, too. He scrambled around for a moment, then rapidly got dressed, brushed his teeth, and made his mused hair a little more presentable and he was out within five minutes with an empty stomach.

Thankfully, there wasn't enough traffic to dim his bright mood. Riza was back and… She was here, too.

Still in his rush, still having his massive headache, still just old Roy, he strutted through Headquarters, the woman at the desk letting him in without so much as a question as to who he was. Back to the office… His stomach was actually churning with anxiousness. Jesus. When was the last time he had seen her?

Opening the front door, he wasn't really taken by surprise. Only bombarded by a thin body of a twenty-one year old.

"ROY! YOU'RE HERE~"

He felt his head throb, but he didn't mind all too much… Okay, he did.

"Katrina, calm down, please."

"Noooo! But, Roy, I'm so happy to see you~" Most of her syllables dragged on with emphasis that she was a tad bit excited as well. "But.. C-Can you, uh, close the door. The light's killin' my sight."

He looked her over quickly: Half of her hair was braided and pinned in a little "U" to the side of her head, the other bit fell limply on the other side of her face, as if she had two braids and let the other one go; her bangs framed her face, but hid her eyebrows, and a bit of hair stuck up in a curl to the side. Her dim golden eyes had traces of what used to be pupils, but they looked at him expectantly even with her blind sight.

Katrina was rather short, and her had the curse of curves, he noted. The first time he saw her, when she was barely sixteen, they were still only developing, but she had turned into quite the young woman now, it seemed.

Roy nodded. She couldn't see in this light.. He closed the door firmly behind himself. The blinds were closed, the lights off, so not much light came in now. Only enough to let him see the furniture and her outline. "How're your eyes," he questioned, tapping her forehead.

She squeaked, "Same as ever. Pesky, pesky. Still on night missions, too."

A long while back, before she had met him, Central's scientists were planning to build on vacant land in which no one was living: there was an old, two-story house, but locals had claimed no one had bought it nor lived in it for years. There was to be a quick evacuation, to check for animals and to remove any valuables that were on the property, if any, since Central's Science Association had bought the land.

It was midday, and the sun was bright outside as Roy walked in. But there was something that intrigued him. This house was different. There was smells of fresh things; not even that much dust around. And there seemed to be a garden in the back. However, what had caught his interest even more so were the alchemic signs all over the walls, papers pinned that had transmutation symbols and everything he recognized from alchemy books.

Suspicious, he climbed the stairs and looked in every room. Each had their own lot of alchemy-associated necessities for an alchemist. The second to last room he was going to look in had a rusty handle.. And there was dried blood on it. Behind him, he hear a rustle of footsteps. Roy spun around, his fingers ready to snap the culprit on fire if necessary.

"Don't go in there."

In front of him stood a girl, in her mid-teens with long, matted silver hair that covered parts of her eyes. What he could see of her eyes that were light gray tinged with gold, was that they were vacant. He raised his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

Her voice was monotone, but light. "The only resident of this household. If you'd kindly g-"

He gave her an incredulous look, "Another young alchemist.. You.. You did this, all of this, didn't you?"

She nodded, her face expressionless.

Roy went up to her, "Excuse me," he pushed her bangs off her head and she squirmed away. Her eyes really were blind..

"What did you do?"

She drew back in terror, reminded of her burdened past. In an attempt to escape, she ran to the stairs, her feet remembering the way: but they were wobbly.

"Hey! Hey! Answer me before retreating!" His call after her made no difference, for she continued to attempt to escape.

In her hurry, she slipped, but the Flame Alchemist caught her by her shirt's collar, pulling her to her feet again, and dragging her slightly to the side so she couldn't get away this time.

"I'm an alchemist, as well… Just tell me. I'll tell them that they can't build here, if that's what you want in return.."

Her shoulders shook, and Roy could hear a tear drop onto the floor, "I'm not worried about the house… I'm useless in the light. You see my eyes; I can't do anything worthwhile for anyone in the sunlight; so I'm afraid I will be rejected in society. Where will I go then? When my home here is gone and I'm wandering in the sunlight blindly? My only friend is the moon, and she's just as lonely as I am.."

Roy ran a hand through his hair, becoming irate, "Well, if you don't do anything to strive towards where you want to be, of course you're not going to see results. You say you're blind in light? Work in the dark."

The girl seemed writhe with a dark anger.

"You don't know what it was like! THE ONLY REASON I AM BLIND IS BECAUSE I WANTED HER BACK! I wanted her back… I WANTED HER TO BE ALIVE AGAIN! A-And it didn't work! It took my eyesight i-in light and I… I can't feel anything, but my hands, feet, and face… AND IT TOOK HER..! I told it that it could take me, but… but that's not what it wanted.."

Roy raised an eyebrow in both curiosity and disdain. He had already concluded that she had done the unthinkable, but he had to prove it now.

His voice was exceedingly serious now, and he neared her, ready to pull her up by the collar if she did not answer.

"Did you commit human transmutation?"

At first she cringed, still sobbing silently, her head buried in her hands, but then she nodded her head furiously, beginning to wail.

Roy had later brought her along after she agreed to coming to Central, as she had proved not only from her past that she was a skilled alchemist, but also because when she sobbed for a long time, she created a puddle of salty tears and froze them by accident, so Roy's boots were stuck to the wooden flooring.

He chose an apartment for her across the way, that way she wouldn't have to worry about feeling lost and alone; she could just call him over - which, of course, wasn't particularly recommended, but it was an option if needed.

Now she was here. And as he looked at her now, a smile of relief curled onto his face. She had grown well, surpassed much of her dreaded past, and certainly filled out. She even had muscles from being in the North for so long.

Roy shivered at the thought of his little one being up at Briggs for _four _years. Four years of standing guard outside when on shifts. Four years of bitter meals. Four years of harsh training. Four years of snow, sleet, hail, and disgustingly absurd blizzards that lasted days sometimes…

He gave her a strong hug, as if he would another man-comrade, and pat her on the back. "I'm glad you're back, Katrina."

When Riza came in, she smiled at Vee, giving her a "welcome back" and a handshake, though Vee turned it into a hug after a moment, which slightly surprised the sharp shooter. She smiled, nonetheless.

The two were on good terms for they both had the same job when they were in Central and anywhere else: take care of Roy. Though Vee was more of a daughterly-asset to Roy, she watched out for trouble… in the dark, considering she has a mere mole's eyesight in the light: deliciously deceiving shadows. She's even ran into poles before; or talked to trees because she thought it was shaped like a person, though she's improved a bit with this.

Roy watched Vee with a smile as the twenty-year old spurted out stories of her adventures; how she won her title as Captain: she was bet that she could get down a vase in one piece without touching the shelf, - it was at least five feet taller than her - but she proved the unknowing men wrong. Using her alchemy, she used the water vapor in the air and directed the frozen water to take the vase and slide it down to her, which she caught valiantly, a sort of smug smile of her face. And that was that.

As she finished her story, her smile faded slightly, a thought apparently coming to mind.

"Hey, Roy- I mean General Mustang..?"

He nodded to her.

Riza's eyes were intent on the young girl: she was soon about to shiver, too.

"I've been feeling a horrible presence around. There's… there's something going on with Central, and it's not good."

( LONG AWAITED CHAPTER OF WHATEVER! … I mean.. Chapter Four. Thanks for reading! )


	5. Polite Conversations

**Chapter Five: Polite Conversations**

** A ROYAI STORY**

* * *

Roy asked her when she started sensing the bad feeling around Central.

The sharpshooter's amber orbs were intent on the girl, waiting for a reply. This could be vital.

Katrina's silvery-gold eyes sparkled with her own concern, her bottom lip pushed out as she thought, "I only arrived in Central barely two days ago… It was the night before last, so I strolled around, inspected everything. The day after, I slept because I'm not used to being out during the day; I changed that up today so I could see you all."

Roy was giving her an impatient look: he wasn't looking for all her life details.

The girl didn't notice this, considering he was nothing, but a shadow, and his facial features were unexposed to her "sight"; she did, however, hear his foot tap and got to the point. "I was on the train here, and felt it in the hills surrounding Central. Small bits, but it became clearer and more.. Looming and dark, as the train drew nearer. My skin prickled… and I just sensed it. It was there; don't ask me how I know… It just was."'

She had also heard her name on the train; a childlike voice whispering her nickname from when she was younger. She didn't mention this, however, guessing that it had nothing to do with this situation.

There was a few approaching footsteps. Eyes lidded thickly for the time being, Havoc walked into the room, still heavy-footed and tired from last night's shenanigans.

His eyes lit up at the pale-skinned woman sitting on the boss's desk, her mouth curved into an wry smile after she had told Roy about the feeling. _'Ooh-la-la!'_

Gina could take a lesson from her.

Her eyes turned towards him and she blinked, an absent look on her face as she examined the shadow's fuzzy lines. The shape appeared masculine, and had was wearing the same clothing shape as the uniformed men she had passed by earlier.

"Who's that, Roy?"

The General glowered at Jean as he found his subordinate checking his close-friend out. It took the dirty-blonde a moment to figure out was wrong; and Roy answered Vee, as soon as he stopped, looking up a bit guiltily at his superior officer, "That's just Havoc."

"Hmm, Havoc… Like wrecking havoc!" She bubbled sincerely, a bright grin on her face.

She made it sound as if both ideas were the best things in the world.

"You can call me Jean, though."

Gina could _SO_ take a lesson from her.

The girl giggled and was probably about to agree, but Roy intervened, "Not when you two are on the jobs, she can't. We're sticking strictly work titles, Second Lieutenant. And that _is_ an order."

There was a new voice now, "Talk about taking the fun out of everything, Chief. Now we have you _and_ Hawkeye draining our energy… Like vampires." A joke.

Havoc gave a wry smile to his friend, then looked back to the General, who's black eyes dark and unreadable at the time, "She's not a civilian? She's… She's dressed in regular clothes. No one said we'd be getting new replacements other than what Riza was to be filling."

Vee laughed, "Not my shift, yet. Queen of Briggs sent me down. Major Armstrong has me now. I said earlier that I only came to visit. I have the night shift."

To see just Roy? Havoc mentally sighed. Roy always got the ladies.

What if he took Gina, one of his last chances? _Dear God._

He had to protect her with his life, now, didn't he?

The player was going to take every girl he got. And every girl he wanted to have.

Well…

_Shit._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I laugh at Havoc. I really do. Any suggestions, tell me. I'll keep writing as much as I can. I've had a block with this story for so long, but ideas have been coming to my head.

And I'm ready to write. Thanks for reading, guys. I really do appreciate it.


	6. Orders

**Chapter Six: Orders.**  
**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

A few weeks passed, and in the morning, when Riza arrived at her shift, Vee sat on the same corner of the General's desk that she had been, everyday since she arrived, to report that the unsettling feeling became painfully stronger than it had been previously.

Vee watched the Lieutenant a deep gaze in her direction, "It's worse. It might be underground, it might be in a building, but where I've been searching around the main plaza, it's been the strongest that I've felt."

The pale-skinned woman looked and saw that Riza was visibly becoming a silhouette, and sighed. The room had been dark when Hawkeye first came in, and now that dawn had risen with a yawn, stretching her rosy fingers across the sky, her darkness, which in all sense, was her light, was retreating away from the sun's greedy rays, causing her clear vision to dwindle to nothing but smudges of gray and black.

Vee yawned with the dawn. "It's late… for me…" The skin under her eyes was becoming a shiny purple from lack of sleep.

Riza gave a soft smile to the girl. Her job was tough on her: up North, she was privileged with overcast days most of the time, but she was stuck with Central's (sometimes fickle) weather. "You get some rest, Captain Clowers. You'll need it later."

To herself, she added, 'The situation is revealing itself. Central is in trouble and that trouble will reveal itself soon if we don't find it ourselves.'

Roy came striding in, his face intense. "Call Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Havoc in."

The two women soon learned that a family had gone missing only a few hours ago. It was in the same area that Vee had felt the Presence. The neighbors had seen a few dark, misshapen figures disappear after hearing the family of four struggling and let out a few yelps before being silenced.

When the boys showed, they were given the same information.

The General, First Lieutenant, and Captain all had the same unpleasant feeling in their bodies: the nervousness of those butterflies flying in their bellies; the apprehension that made their skin crawl, and the light sheen of sweat that covered their foreheads that came with their anxiousness.

Fuery and the others looked pale, as well.

They could be dealing something a lot larger than them.

Roy took the stand, "Hawkeye, set up with Falman in the Tower;" Falman nearly gulped in nervousness: the Tower was the watchtower that Riza nearly been consumed by Gluttony, "Fuery, Breda, you two go back to the apartment building where this took place and look for information; Fuery and Falman, you two will both set up headset and radio at your posts. Hav-"

"Roy, I need to come, too."

Though she looked tired, the General could see the urgency in her eyes: the drive. He nearly sighed, but he was all-too quick to give her orders as well.

_'Looks like I'm going to be on my own…'_

"Clowers, go with Havoc: dress like civilians. Patrol the area for anything unsightly. Once you hit the plaza, Clowers, go to the sewers. Take headgear with you. If anything comes up, report immediately to either Fuery or Falman's stations, whichever is closer."

The girl nodded, though Jean looked a little disheveled and confused. He, along with everyone else, saluted the General, "Yes, sir!"

Katrina gave him a dark look, "Where are you going, sir?"

Roy replied with a look just as opaque, "Never mind that. Go."

* * *

**(Author's Note: Shit's happening, guys. And I don't even know what.)**


	7. A Clue

**Chapter Seven: A Clue.**  
**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

The tower seemed to glower down at them in a painful silence. Riza remained on guard as Falman attempted to put together their radio: Kain had shown him how to assemble it many times, but it was still rather complicated for Vato. He wasn't a technician.

Riza's amber eyes scanned the streets below for anything unusual.

_Nothing._

But she could feel it.

Likewise, on the other side of the plaza, in a large apartment building where Kain and Breda made contact with Hawkeye's team of two: "Falman, there's been nothing so far. Over."

Falman replied, "Same here, Fuery. Check in again in the next half hour if you don't hear anything. Over and out, Sergeant Major."

Their luck had seem to run dry for the moment. No word or sign of the attacked family.

* * *

Towards the center of the plaza, going towards an alley were Jean and Katrina: dressed in casual attire as requested. Jean found a pair of old jeans and a plain, white button-up with rolled up sleeves. Vee wore her normal outing clothing: a top that showed an inch or two of midriff, and cargo pants, with her sneakers.

Vee gave a calm look to Havoc before he lifted off the manhole cover to step into the eerie darkness. First went down Vee, then Havoc.

To say the least, it was smelly. The stench wasn't as bad as some things: Katrina had cleaned the latrines for the men's room before, and it wasn't pleasant at all. Havoc had been in the garage of his own home when his niece and nephew, a mischievous pair, threw a stink bomb at him and locked him inside.

Not fun.

In this dusky gloom, Katrina could see everything. She smiled at Havoc, "I haven't really seen you clearly before. Nice hair, Havoc."

The Second Lieutenant groaned, "I can't see anything, and you can see clearly… uhghhh… Thank you, anyhow.. Katrina."

She giggled, tugging at his hand, "Just stay with me an' you'll be alright."

In the dark, he gave her an inquisitive look, "Didn't you bring a flashlight?"

She then sighed herself, tossing her silvery hair aside before reaching into her cargo pants' pocket, "Yes, yes, just don't shine it at me, pretty please."

"Will do," he nodded as he reached for the flashlight, shining it around the floor.

To his left was the flowing of sewage, waste water, and an occurrence of other liquids. They both wrinkled their noses, looking at the murky water as it floated by; they turned their attention to the ground.

The was a track of hairs, red and blonde. The red was perhaps three inches, but was vibrant; the flaxen threads were about six inches longer each, more or less.

Vee looked to Havoc, "They were smart enough to leave a track starting here, at least… It'd be harder above ground because people would've walked all over it and it wouldn't have led us anywhere except a dead end…"

Havoc scratched his head, "Couldn't it also be a trap?"

The platinum-blonde shook her head, "Sometimes we've gotta take our chances."

The two continued to follow the blonde and red hairs carefully, noting every detail: the step of the perpetrator, where the hair landed, and et cetera.

The trail ended up splitting into two: One going down the left, one to the right, leaving a middle trail that went further down the sewer's path.

"I'll take the left. You, the right. You call me if something's up. I'll come running, Godspeed, Jean."

"Roy said you weren't supposed to call me by my first name. Informality and such and such."

"Well, Roy-boy has bigger portions on his plate. Besides, we're still on our 'date'," she handed him one of the headgear sets: one for him, one for her. The two put them around their necks, then hurried off in separate directions.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please don't forget to review. Hugs and kisses, my dear readers. (Heart).


	8. Double Trouble

**Chapter Eight: Double Trouble.**  
**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

It was noon by any sign or recognition of the enemy. The radio was blaring out a screech which could have been anyone: Captain Clowers, the mother or either of the two daughters that had been captured. It made all five of the military personnel on watch cringe.

Riza began loading up her guns into her knapsack, her two handguns in her side pockets, at the ready. She turned her head to Vato, who seemed to be frozen. His eyes were on something below and he soon dropped the radio transmitter, still in shock.

Hawkeye immediately brought her shotguns and held them at the ready; she said nothing, as she looked down, trying to fix her sight on his level of vision. It was barely a second before she found what had left him in his state of astonishment.

Directly across from them in the apartment buildings was something that looked like a large pile of sludge growing into the shape of a female figure. Alchemic sparks flared when it developed human characteristics: it became Riza, grinning directly at her with a clandestine smile. It waved at her.

Vato looked at his Riza and made sure that she was here.. And not over there. Then he looked back to find that the other Hawkeye was gone.

"Hawkeye… I think we have a problem. It I don't know how, but I think… I think that may just be another homunculus."

She never replied.

The blonde had jolted away, guns in her hands, in pursuit of her double.

Falman glanced around, hands shaking, then grabbed the transmitter, "Fuery! General! Havoc and Clowers! If anyone can hear me, we have trouble. Hawkeye and I have sighted… an… amorphous creature. It looked like a pile of sludge at first, then it just transformed into the Second Lieutenant, so.. Be careful."

There wasn't a reply until a shaky Fuery replied: "We noticed the same in our line in vision, except.. This one turned into the late Brigadier General Hughes…"

There was silence.

* * *

And there was darkness, too. And after. And presently. And before the sighting at the tower. There was a lot of it. Especially in the sewers.

Underground, the pale-skinned woman had struggled for her breath as a strong grip clenched onto her throat; even as she had pried at them, her eyes squinted shut, the clutch on her windpipe didn't budge.

Those grimy hams for hands had caked an greasy, black stain on her neck. They were strong like a professional weightlifters, but semi-solid, nonetheless. Like goop.

This "goop" had thinned out from it's ugly, mucky form and slipped into a familiar face to the Captain. A pretty girl, a few years older than her former face that had left the Captain's vision long ago.

She had mousey-brown locks that framed her thin and beautiful face and made her dark green eyes stand out. She had long lashes, a broad nose, and even lips that glowed rosy pink in Vee's line of vision.

That face had a name stuck to it, and it, for so long, had a exquisite ring to it: whoever's voice that spoke it.

Katrina screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guys, I am so sorry that the chapters are getting so much smaller that they should be. Under 800 words? I pity my self-worth as an author. Hghgh... As long it keeps on going, though, I guess.

Oh, As a helpful side note; The second part when Clowers is being strangled, this is _not_ a completely different person. This is the same. "How can there be three in one place?" you say? The first one was the one underground, minutes pass and it escapes, it goes up on land, it flips into Riza, and then into Hughes.  
Hope this helps.

HAPPY READING! Don't forget to **review** with any ideas because I'm always happy to see them and read them. And who knows, I might even use it!  
I'd also like to thank _Elite-chan _for being my first reviewer. (And my only so far). Thanks. -kisses-


	9. Found

**Chapter Nine: Found.**  
**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

The body had jolted away and was gone before Vee could recover from her living nightmare. A remnant of her past had flickered in front of her like one of the last wisps of a candle flame… Something told her that her candle of derision and compunction would flicker on for a while.

Hopefully not for long.

"Captain? Was that you? Are you alright?"

In the meantime, she ran her fingers across her throat. Her long, pale fingers went cold in the process. She never felt the pressure of the faux-Kira's hands compressing her windpipe, but she knew after she couldn't get a breath, that she had been choking her.

Looking like a wounded puppy, she tried to pull herself up, doing her best to salvage her strength.

Havoc came running, eyebrows turned up in concern, "Captain..! Are you.. Alright?" He pulled her up like a child might pick up a teddy bear: effortless.

The young woman nodded, her silvery-gold eyes, which were normally bubbly and jovial, but looked hurt and somewhat hallow. She croaked, her windpipe, still shaping out to it's regular shape, "I'm.. fine. We've to warn the others, by the radio, and continue our routes. You should've stayed to your route, though, Jean.."

Havoc nodded slowly, eyes grave, "Alright. But be careful. I'm sorry that I didn't follow orders, but I couldn't leave you behind, Captain. Didn't know what was happening." He handed her a bottle of water from his pack, and took off, "Call me over the radio if something's wrong.."

She rubbed her throat some more and continued to follow her trail. Katrina was lead to a large metal door.

Using alchemy, with the clap of her hands, she made a hole in the door, big enough to see through it.

Inside, a large man with a big, grizzly beard sat on guard. The father, mother, and younger daughter were in here: gagged, tied with scraggly and scratchy rope, and set in the corner of the room which was dim and dusty. The way the light flooded in with a single light bulb reminded her of her research room back at her old home.

What had happened to the eldest daughter?

Vee used her headphones to contact all of the other parties: "_Found the family and a large, unidentified man guarding them. The elder daughter is missing, however. I'll get him to the surface soon; meet me there. Anyone._"

The trail Havoc had followed must have been her hair. Katrina shivered, then looked through her peep hole.

There was one question that she needed to be answered: How was she going to rescue these three, without hurting the man that was guarding over them and not make a commotion so much that he would call back-up?

Blood.

There was water in blood.

Vee cringed, then thought it over once more.

She figured, if she raised the man's temperature a few degrees, he'd pass out, but be able to be revived. This would take sheer concentration.

The pale, young woman took in a large breath of air, then clapped her hands together, forming a transmutation circle with her body with her arms in her circle-like position.

The man began sweating as his temperature began raising gradually; he got up for a drink of water, the liquid dribbling into his whiskers. He used a folded newspaper to try get some air in his face.

It was after three minutes, did she see his body start to sway, and he finally stopped. He was motionless; unconscious.

Katrina saw the shocked looked on the family's faces, then she made an entryway for herself: big enough for the largest one, the man who was passed out, to fit through.

At this point, she was conflicted. She wanted to bring the family to safety, get the bearded man to the surface without him dying on her, and also make sure Jean was alright. What had happened to the other daughter? What if the amorphous creature returned and tried to kill Havoc? Vee'd have the blood on her hands.

Katrina sighed to herself, then whispered comforting words to the family, whom all looked relieved that a saviour was in view. Using a dagger in her boot's leg, she cut their ropes and gags, setting the disgruntled bunch free.

The father spoke first, his eyes thankful, but worried for his other child, "I'm gracious; very gracious to you, miss, but.. But have you found our older daughter? She.. She was taken by the woman with blonde hair in an Ametrisian uniform.. The Army doesn't have anything to do with this? Do they?"

Katrina shook her head, "We're only trying to settle this. I'm apart of the Ametrisian Army, in fact. Just another dog. My mate's looking for your other daughter. I need to get this buffoon," she pointed to the man, "Back up to the surface where my crew will take him outta here. We need him alive, however."

The man nodded, still shaking out of anger and fear. Fear for his daughter that was supposed to take his business over then he became sick with a familial disease that was, in all, passed down from generation to generation. His wife hugged the younger daughter, her hazel eyes strong, but showing slight weakness once you peered down into her core. She would stay strong for her family, but she couldn't keep away that desperateness that left her skin cold in longing for her poor baby that lay away in some other room around here.

The father, taking action, grabbed the unconscious, bearded guard's arms, and began pulling him. Vee stopped him for a moment, then used her alchemy to make a ice path for the body so the poor father, aging by the minute, could haul the pot-bellied body with ease. The ice was covered in a sheen of water so he was mobile and didn't just stick to the ice. "Diana, please get Marina to the surface. I'll take care of this."

The young blonde clung to her mother's skirt, her eyes saddened, "Mommy, we'll get Adrie back, won't we?"  
The middle-aged woman nodded, her eyes hard; she then took the younger girl's hand and started running towards the ladder in which the sewer became the surface. "Come on, Marina..!"

Katrina watched the two dash towards the exit, then helped the father slide the body towards the same place. Once they were there, they were both panting, sweat dribbling down their foreheads from the effort. "Get up the ladder, and hurry." She made sure he didn't fall; he looked as if his arms would give way any moment.

There was a rumble of static in Vee's headphones, and she soon heard Fuery's voice, "_Captain, we're waiting for you at the surface level._" The platinum-blonde girl nodded into the headset, then shook her head, mentally slapping herself. They couldn't see her nodding, "_Yessir_."

Using her alchemy, - so convenient in life-threatening situations, it was - she lifted the man by the shaping the concrete underneath them to lift them up. When they were up, the platform too large to fit through the manhole, she called to Fuery who was with Breda. The two looked down expectantly, their dark eyes lingering on the body Vee was propping up.

When she got up, she nearly threw him at them, "Gettim'off. He's stinky; I bet he hasn't had a shower for a few days - weeks, even." She gave a mild-mannered nose-pinch to exaggerate the man's smelly odor, then made the platform sink back down to the bottom; giving a slight wave to the men as they started at her incredulously. The last she heard was: "Yup. She's audacious, alright; Cute, too. But more audacious, than anything."

Now; Havoc.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again; I apologize for the lapses in between chapters. Don't kill meeee!


	10. Exit and Escape

**Chapter Ten: Exit and Escape.**  
**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

Though she didn't feel it, sweat dribbled down her forehead. It clouded her eyes so she had to wipe it away. It was hazardous, being down here, exerting her lungs past their preference level of effort: they would do something similar to collapsing in if she wasn't careful. From birth, she had inherited weak, pneumoniatic lungs and she was often sick in the winter if she wasn't careful - another reason working at Briggs was so demanding of her body. She liked the warm nights in Central springs and summers. It was nice.

Her eyes watered from the salty liquid escaping into her eyes.

'_How bothersome at a time like this,_' she thought, irked.

It didn't matter, however, because she needed to find Havoc. Havoc, who wasn't replying to her transmissions. Havoc, who was probably in grave danger. Havoc.. 'Just like wrecking havoc!' She could've cried at this point, but now was definitely not the time to spitting out her emotions like some ditsy water fountain of youth and teenager-y. She was twenty-two for God's sake!

Vee had been running for a short time now: following the red hairs that Havoc had followed back and forth out of this stinky labyrinth. She, at least, was now leaving the watery stench and heading through a new maze of stone. Without the water, as infected with the foul odor as it, it would be hard to transmutate anything too large: her strength was dwindling, and even though she could not feel the fatigue in her legs, she _did_ feel her feet pounding against the floor sloppily - a sign that she was educating her body with a arduous workout and that it would not hold for too much longer.

Heaving her body forward, Katrina halted when the gleaming-red hairs' trail stopped in between two doors: one being a steel, locked door, the other, she noticed, was small, and only a small child could fit through. Havoc wouldn't fit there - she decided the steel door was her best change, and, without much noise accompanying it, she transmutated the lock's handle into one of a regular door, without one. A grim smile ran over her tight lips, her skin sallow and sweaty now from the effort of everything.

When she found him, he was gagged, tied up like a boa constrictor had wrapped around him. Havoc made muffling noises, but Vee only shushed him, wary of everything around her, "Jean, hush... You have to be quiet." Vee made a small slit in the gag and ripped the rest of it off, and he gave a sigh, and she gave him a smile, and - oh!

She had not expected this.

He snapped at her, a new, feral, and dangerous look to his eye. She hadn't seen him more than once clearly, which was today, but she knew that his teeth weren't sharp and pointed like a carnivore's. It wasn't more than a moment or two, but he - whoever it was, anyways - sat there. Very still. Then the flesh of his skin began bubbling, as if hot acid was reacting underneath. The face on this... monster completely changed. The whole body frame did in a matter of seconds. And soon, this was a completely different person. Not a stranger, however.

"Miss me... Vee?"

The fake Kira had returned, taunting eyes and all. They mocked the silver-haired female, made her cringe and freeze.

But Katrina found the power to control her body. If she couldn't, she was what the kids nowadays call people that are about to die, "toast."

Using her normal fast-reacting skills, she clapped her hands together, making her own homemade transmutation circle. She slapped a hand on the shoulder, causing the body to shrivel into a prune. It began screeching like a bat. Deprived of it's water that had been evaporated with her alchemy, it was stunned for the moment which created a perfect getaway. She jolted out the door, using her alchemy again, but to create a metal lock on the door, if only temporary.

She couldn't face that thing again. Not if it was going to use one of her greatest weaknesses against her.

Vee pulled her headphones on, connecting back to the radio and whoever was on watch. "I just faced the thing... the thing that was," it wasn't until now that she realized that she was heaving, "g-giving me the creeps around the area.. Sorry.. about the panting... Ignore it. Over."

Taking a moment, she caught up with her breath. Kain replied, "_Captain, do you need back-up? We're ready._"

Katrina shook her head, then realized she wasn't in a face-to-face conversation with anyone. "_Captain?_"

She gave a hesitant reply, "I.. I don't need anyone right now. Better not get anyone involved just yet. I'm not loosing Havoc, however."

"_Havoc's in trouble?_"

This voice, she recognized as Breda, who probably stole the radio transmissioner. Katrina growled this time, "Yes, he is, if I don't get off this damned radio thing!... OVER." Not realizing her nasty tone or imagining the shocked looked on their faces on the surface; she ignored the banging behind her and made a large door for herself and Havoc to get through. The tiny wooden door flopped down and the concrete in the walls shifted, making a rather large entry-way.

In this room was a Havoc, hanging from a wall, gagged and looking relieved to see her; Vee practically squealed, but she kept her femininity from escaping her mouth. She looked around quickly, examining the whereabouts: it was a white room, which particularly hurt her vision, but the lighting was dim. There was an old, wooden desk shoved off into the corner which reeked of ancientness. On it were two guns, that had probably been removed from Havoc earlier, and paperwork. Her attention turned to Havoc: poor, confused Havoc.

Without a word, she sliced away at his shackles and helped him to his feet. "Jean, you've got to get out of here quick."

"_I've_ got to? What about you?" His eyes bulged out, amazed that she'd even stay down here... with that _thing_.

"No, leave me be, you just hurry up!" She scowled after him, pushing him out, but only after grabbing his guns and the paperwork and shoving them at him, "If you can't carry all three up the ladder, forget the guns and take the paperwork with you. Find a group and report. I have to-" She was stopped when the shape-shifter broke down the door, seething. Wounds that had been opened when breaking down the door gave off hot steam as they healed. She wanted Havoc out before this... thing escaped. She wanted him out, out, _out_!

Vee grabbed Havoc's hand and tugged him down the hall, running fast; frantic. She needed water, and the sewers would provide it. However, these current passageways did not reveal the city's cesspools and she needed to get to it fast. Behind them, as she looked over her shoulder, she saw the shape-shifter charging after them, its black body giving off white steam in this pitch blackness.

She pushed Havoc, who was blinded by the darkness, around the corner, then stopped, clapping her hands together. If it was giving off steam, she could freeze it - and build a block of ice around it. With a flash of electric blue light, the girl froze the body, beginning to build a frozen wall around it.

Her body was sweating, adrenaline coursing through her body, and by the time she was done, she nearly collapsed. Jean watched, eyes wide. He put a light hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off, her breathing heavy. "It's alright... Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review. Pretty, pretty please. I've been working very hard. ;3;  
Anyways, I realize that I've been focusing more on Vee now, but I'm going to involve Riza some more soon. Bear with me!


	11. Touchdown, Turn Around

**Chapter Eleven: Touchdown, Turn Around.**  
**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

Havoc was breathing hard, shaking, and she was doing the same. Sparing herself and her companion to effort to climb up, she did the same procedure as the last time she went up to the surface: using alchemy to lift them up. So, up, up, up they went. She was tired, and he was, too, but she'd have to contact the surface before they went up. Leaning on Havoc, she talked into the headgear, "We're coming up... Get ready."

_'Roger.'_

Havoc watched her with a wary eye, "Katrina, what about the girl... The girl... We need to find her..."

When she got up, Havoc was pulled out, but she dropped the base down, sealing the entrance, so no one could get through, but herself, 'lest she desired so.

On the other side, she could hear shouts from the team. They were all under her, so she need no listen. Roy's orders were to get the family out, and she was doing so – alone. As she retreated into the darkness where she could see, the walls became clear and where she left the frozen monster was now a puddle of water. She scanned the area. So… It was just herself, the monsters, and the girl, Adrie.

Vee, relying on instincts, traveled quickly and silently throughout the sewer passages, going past the first two doors she encountered before she rescued Havoc. The young Captain continued down, her senses sharp. The gray concrete walls soon dissolved into an eggshell-colored paint and the woman stumbled upon a room which was merely an expanse of white.

She stared. In the center was crimson… And, from what she could see, it was liquid.

Her heart began to thump and her fingers twitched as she gazed on. She stepped inside further, fervent to spot the child, but her body stopped, even as she willed it on.

There was a haunting laughter; though she could not tell if was in her head, or in this particular room. It was indistinguishable.

For a moment, she was trapped where she was. Then, there was a horrible pang inside of her head. She thought she might collapse, but still, whatever was controlling her forbade her from falling off to the side. Instead, that pang just throbbed like a disgusting headache, and then it vanished. A creeping feeling went up her arms and her body began moving on its own. She was dragged to the left, then the right, and then forced back down into the same spot she had been frozen into earlier. This was all, plaintively saying, frustrating.

It wasn't until a flash of white light blinded her like the sun's rays did she really begin to experience anything terrible.

She was six years old again, standing by the doorway with her parents. Her father was tall, had very fair hair so that it was nearly silver, and lots of freckles under his brown eyes. As she saw him now, she knew that he was a happy person. Happy to be apart of a family, happy to be who he was. And standing next to him was his wife, Katrina's mother. She had long locks of glossy black hair that went past her hips and the strangest blue eyes. They were deep and you could look into them and never find yourself out. She, like her husband, had a smile: a painful one.

"Kat, my baby girl, Auntie Rene will be here soon, but we've to catch the train if we're going to come back sooner. We can't miss our train if we're going to travel and find a better place for the three of us, can we?"

This was her dad speaking, with kind eyes as he held her hand fifteen years ago. They promised to come back, those eyes. So, why hadn't they?

Her mom took the young form of herself into her arms and kissed both of young Vee's cheeks, "We'll be home soon, so don't you worry. Be good to Auntie, alright?

The scene diminished and she was forced to watch her young self go through two years of loneliness in fast-forward. Sitting for hours by herself. Crying as she slept because she missed her parents. Playing alone outside in her sandbox, or reading alchemic books her mother left behind; practicing that alchemy; failing; succeeding.

Then, outside on a spring morning, she was greeted by a girl her age, with a toothy smile.

Katrina's heart lurched as her memory staggered on.

The girl outreached a hand, welcoming her, "I'm Kira."

Years past. Flickering through the forced reminisce where Katrina had been forced by Kira to go to school with her. Vee hadn't wanted to go because she thought she was better than everyone else and didn't need an education.

There was another time when Kira decided that Vee's bangs obscured too much of her face and used her two hair clips to pin back the mat of silver hair that covered her eyes. Those were the same pins that she wore in her hair now.

And now, the memory that haunted her the most was coming into her vision. If she could have willed herself to, she would have shook her head and closed her eyes, but the recollection continued on whether her eyes were open or closed.

There was not nostalgia here. Nothing good happened that night in her attic. Only unpleasant horrors that couldn't be described.

The girl screeched, and just as she was going to relive these revulsions, it went away and she was on the white linoleum floor. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and the floor was perfectly white. There was not a single drop of blood as there was before. The girl rolled herself over, a revolting feeling in her stomach. Above her was the Hawk's Eye. She stood over the girl protectively as she shot the murky beings that had manipulated Katrina's movements. Next to her was the young girl with the red hair that Havoc and her had followed multiple times.

She was safe... That was good. It saved her the trepidation of loosing her and having to face that family she promised.

Hawkeye turned to Katrina as the beings had fled, leaving the three women in the white room. She shook the girl's arm a little, "Captain, are you alright?"

The redhead spoke, eyes watery, "You collapsed once the Things took control of your body."

Riza pulled Vee up and the girl wobbled, "They went through my memories... I... I..." She shook her head, "Let's just get out of here."


	12. Sick

**Chapter Twelve: Sick.**  
**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

When Katrina awoke, there was a figure standing over her. The room was bright and she could only see the dimly lit figures; everything else remained white in her sight. How troubling.

Riza saw her blinking and closed the curtains, and soon the girl was enabled to see quite a bit better. The blonde spoke, amber eyes soft, "It's good you're awake. You over-exerted yourself yesterday, Katrina."

The silver-haired girl watched Riza with incredulous eyes; she couldn't quite remember what had happened... Oh, wait. She shivered, twiddling her fingers. "Well, that was an exception, I guess... I didn't want those things ta' get you guys; not after what Havoc, that family, and I saw. They're... They... They need to be destroyed. Who knows what they're plotting..." Her eyes softened as she looked to Riza, up from her lap, "Did the documents contain anything useful?.."

The Lieutenant gave a quirked smile, "They were documents of the recently deceased in Central. Names, ages, where they're buried. I can't imagine what someone, or something, could do with that." The blonde got up from the stool she was sitting on and went to get a tray that had been kept warm for the young girl to eat from. Her hair was down and she was in a button-up blouse and skirt; slight cleavage was exposed, but only a modest amount. Roy would die to see this... Speaking of which, where did the Colonel go yesterday? Had he returned? And what had he been up to? "Riza; what happened to Roy? He did a solo-mission, but... He never specified what."

The Lieutenant looked out the window as she spoke. eyes slightly lowered, "He was mangled when he got back. He's still sleeping now, but when he first stumbled back, he could barely spit out a sentence. Various cuts, bruises all over his skin... We can't figure what happened..." And it's all my fault for not following him... There was silence.

Even the Hawkeye's cried once in a while...

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's all you're getting before I go back to California tomorrow. BAHAHA. Sorry. It's shitty. I know. Review? Please? /sob sob


	13. Golden Slumber

**Chapter Thirteen: Golden Slumber.**

**A ROYAI STORY.**

* * *

Riza checked in on Vee periodically since she was awake and Roy hadn't come to. The silver-headed girl jolted up from her lazy slouch each time, expecting some sort of scolding for doing so many spur-of-the-moment things yesterday - most of which could have ended her up severely injured.

That scolding never came and Riza, most of the time, ended up being her silent company, 'lest either one of them found something random to talk about. However, the majority was just the quiet of her room, the both of them just thinking.

Suddenly, the door opened and Havoc came in, an unlit cigarette in between his index and middle finger. He looked to the two of them, started to mumble something, then took a seat next to Riza as he fumbled with his fingers and the cig.

The blonde took her leave, her male subordinate staying behind to talk and visit with Vee. She noted that Jean had started blushing profusely as she started going away. Vee began babbling about times when she went to the store and saw a guy that looked like Havoc from behind, but when the person turned around, it was a woman with broad shoulders, a flat behind, and short cut hair. The alchemist giggled,"Unless you think that was you!" Riza heard her chime brightly.

The sharpshooter left the room, wishing a quiet, but firm goodbye as she exited and began her short commute to the Flame Alchemist's room.

When she entered, she found Roy to be stirring awake - or having a bad dream. He soon stopped and she was able to look at the surface of his skin easier. There were innumerable scratches on his face and neck; and on any other bit of skin that was exposed in his hospital gown. She observed them as she sat down, a sorrowful sentiment lurking in her amber eyes. Riza ran gentle fingers across a scrape that was slowly healing.

A hand shadowed down on her's, then met with it with slight impatience. The sharpshooter looked up, not startled in the least bit, her eyes meeting his coal-colored orbs.

"_Stupid_... Do go off by yourself again. Or I'll shoot you."

The dark-haired patient gave a hoarse chuckle, tired eyes reflecting some of her dry humor. The other emotion she traced in his eyes was fear, and could not help, but to bring him into an amorous embrace that was filled to the brim with an anxious plea to hear his troubles - to help him in some way. Otherwise...

She felt just as useless to him as he was in the rain.

* * *

Roy could only tell her bits and pieces; his mind was still overwhelmed and scarred from the past night. He had trouble illiterating a lot of words which made it somewhat of a trouble for both of them: Roy became frustrated, and Riza had to work harder to translate it from stutters and stammers to the Amestrian language. Whatever Katrina had confronted with Havoc wasn't on their side, and it wasn't anything like a pet rabbit. It definitely could not be caged easily, and it was dangerous to all of Central - to anyone it came into contact with.

Whether it was a similar relative to a Homunculus, she did not know.

Whatever it may be, it wasn't good.

And it chewed up her Roy like he was a god-awful toy it didn't care for anymore.

* * *

Roy found himself engulfed in his dear Riza's grip. If he heard a sniffle or two, he couldn't remember. The two of them had given quick kisses that went disregarded by anyone but themselves, for the door was closed, and Roy's cot was shoved behind a curtain, away from the window.

He had held her as best as he could while in his injured state, and for a few minutes, she complied in this awkward position. When there was movement in the hallway, Riza pulled away quickly enough so that she had time to adjust herself while whoever came in, but was gentle enough while retracting so it did not strain any of Roy's bruises, cuts or gashes. Luckily, no one came in, and Riza was able to enjoy the solitude of herself and Roy for the moment.

The General had been in a close-call situation - one that could have taken him away from her forever. What would she do? If it was anything, she'd have to make sure she was with him at all times, but even then it was slightly suspicious. The sudden return - back in the same squadron - at his side the whole time - being behind closed doors like this. It wasn't professional, and they'd have to be careful.

Riza had been obviously looking concerned as she gazed in no particular direction; she was just thinking and her thoughts disturbed her. Roy's grip enclosed her fingertips around his, and her attention went back to him, eyes apologetic, "Please, Colo- General Roy Mustang... I know you're hot headed, but avoid everything you can when I'm not there. I... I don't want to loose you."

"I can't do that forever, Lieutenant... You know that." His dark eyes were somber; down-to-earth as he gazed into her eyes. He knew that he couldn't stay away from all danger. 'Danger' was one of the things he had to accept; it was in his career's handbook if they had one.

"_I know._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I haven't been updating, guys. You all deserve another chapter out, even if it is small. Review, please!


End file.
